Nature Severance
Nature Severance, also known as the Execution Blades of Life, is a high-tier Sacred Gear that harnesses the energy in the world to empower its strikes, allowing it to damage virtually anything the blades touch, and anything made of weaker material than the blades will be cut through as though there was nothing there. It hold the spirit of Silva, a very powerful Faerie, especially in comparison to other powerful nature beings. Summary Nature Severance is a highly unique Sacred Gear. Instead of being placed into a being with human blood at birth, it seeks out someone to be its host to wield it and use its power. Silva, who resides in the Sacred Gear, is much older than it, as she was involved in the creation of Excalibur, Galatine, and Arondight, and attended the ceremony when Arthur Pendragon was crowned king of Camelot. It is unknown why she was sealed in Nature Severance, but it has been confirmed that the other Faeries feared her power. Appearance Nature Severance takes on the form of a large elaborate emerald set of scissors with silver blades and gold designs. It gives off a bright green aura. It can also split at the joint to become two one-handed blades. Abilities Nature Severance has multiple abilities, some of which come from Silva: Energy Absorption: Nature Severance draws on and absorbs the energy in the world around it to become more powerful, allowing it to increase striking strength, as well as weaken incoming energy-based attacks. Energy Redirection: As well as absorbing it, Nature Severance can redirect energy to other locations, ranging from diverting it into the ground to firing it back at others. Weaknesses: Large Size: Due to its size, Nature Severance can throw its user off balance, leaving openings for others to exploit. Complex Style: Because of its combined form, Nature Severance is difficult to master, since it requires immense training to comprehend the unpredictable effects fighting styles can have on the effectiveness of the blades. Joint: Targeting the joint can force Nature Severance to split into its separated form, decreasing the power each of its strikes has. If Nature Severance is forced to split, it loses the power instead of distributing it evenly to each blade. Forms Combined Form: In its combined form, Nature Severance is a versatile weapon. It can be used to snap other weapons, act as a makeshift guillotine, and, like a boomerang, it can be thrown and will return to the user, as well as many other uses. Separated Form: In its separated form, Nature Severance's power is split evenly between each blade, though they do not become weaker and are just as versatile. It is faster and has increased cutting power, though it drops in striking strength. Trivia * Nature Severance's appearance is based on the Potnia Cross from Kamihime Project. * The way Nature Severance uses energy absorption is similar to senjutsu. * Despite being sealed inside, Silva can wield both Nature Severance and a copy of it made of her own energy when she manifests outside. Category:OniTenshi500 Category:Fanon Sacred Gears